


She’s Growing up

by KitKatLew



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang needs help, Father-Daughter Relationship, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Kya gets her first period and Aang doesn’t exactly know what to do. What else to do besides call Zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	She’s Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> I had some issues with posting this and I will edit it soon
> 
> Update- All fixed

“Dad when is Mom going to be home?” Kya asked her father.

“I’m not sure she’s teaching healing lessons all day.” Aang told his twelve year old daughter. “Is something wrong?”

“Umm,” Kya wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell her father about this particular problem. “I think I’ll just wait for Mom. It’s kind of a girl thing.”

“Well your brothers are with Uncle Sokka for today so it’s just us if you want to talk about it. And you know Aunt Toph has always said that I’m more in touch with my feminine side than most guys. So if you have a girl problem you can talk to me about it.” 

“Well,” Kya told her father,” I think I started my period.” Aang was unsure of what to do he expected Kya’s problem to be about a boy or a fashion problem he didn’t know how to handle this.

“Well we will just have to figure out what to do won’t we.” Aang tried to stay calm but he honestly had no clue what to do. He couldn’t call Katara because she was busy and it would just worry her, he couldn’t call Toph because she was busy being chief of police, he couldn’t call Suki she was away on a mission with the Kyoshi warriors. Who could he call. He decided to call Zuko. He and Izumi were in the city staying near the air temple. Even though Zuko was also a guy his daughter Izumi was three years older than Kya so she would know what to do. Right? He called their hotel.

“Hey Zuko it’s Aang.”

“Hi Aang what’s up.”

“I was wondering if you and Izumi could come by the air temple.”

“Sure, any particular reason?” Zuko was a little confused.

“Umm it’s Kya. Katara’s not home and everyone else is busy or away and I don’t know what to do I’m a guy.” Aang rambled on.

“Calm down Aang we’ll be right over.” Zuko was pretty sure he knew why Aang wanted them to come over. 

“Thank goodness you guys are here.”

“Aang calm down and just tell us what’s going on.”

“Izumi can you go to Kya’s room she is having a girl problem and I don’t know what to do.” Aang wanted to help but didn’t know how.

“Yeah sure Uncle Aang.”Izumi went into Kya’s room a few minutes later the girls went into the bathroom and Aang and Zuko waited in the living room.

“I’m sorry Zuko I just didn’t know who else to call and I figured since Izumi was older than Kya she could help.” Aang felt bad calling but he really didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay Aang. It happens to all dads that have daughters.” Zuko assured his friend.

“Really?” Aang thought that he was just overreacting.

“Yeah I remember when Izumi started hers she wouldn’t come out of the bathroom for hours. Mai was away visiting her family for a weekend so it was just the two of us. I remember her coming to breakfast that day and in the middle running to the bathroom like she was going to be sick. But she wasn’t sick she was just scared. When I went to check on her I knocked and asked if she was okay but she said she was fine but didn’t want to come out of the bathroom until her mom got home. Which of course wasn’t for two days. So I finally got her to let me in and she told me what was wrong I found Mai’s products and we figured it out together. Then she spent the next three days curled up in Mai and I’s bed. She didn’t want to be by herself because she was so unsure of what was happening. But when Mai got back I was basically ‘banished’ to sleep in a guest room while Mai took care of Izumi. But later Mai told me she was proud of how I handled it.”Zuko remembered that time with his daughter fondly. It was a time in her teenage years that he really felt connected to her on a deeper level.

“Wow, I really had no clue what to do.” Aang told his friend. “I really just wanted to help but didn’t know how.”

“It’s okay being the father of a teenage daughter isn’t easy but soon enough you’ll figure it out. Somewhat.” Zuko saw that Aang was unsure of how he handled the situation but his heart was in the right place so that’s what counts.

Kya heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
“Kya it’s Izumi can I come in?”

“Yeah sure, I guess.” Kya responded she wasn’t really sure why Izumi was there but she was kind of glad.

“Your dad called, he said something was wrong so you want to talk about it?”

“I got my period.” Kya told the older girl slightly embarrassed.

“Ohh do you know what to do?” Izumi asked.  
“No this is the first time and my mom isn’t home. She’s talked to me about it before, but everything just feels so crazy.” Kya almost started to cry. “I can’t believe my dad called you. I just want my mom.”

“I know Kya. It going to be okay.” Izumi calmed the younger girl down. “I remember when I started my period my mom was away and I was alone with my dad but we figured it out and I was okay.“

“Really?”

“Yeah and you are going to be okay. Let’s get you situated.” Izumi lead Kya to the bathroom where she showed her what to use and how to use it. Kya slowly felt better as she learned how to deal with her period, she felt less lost. Having Izumi there wasn’t as good as her mom but it still made her feel a lot better. Izumi helped Kya feel better by using her fire bending as a heating pad. Although Izumi wasn’t an amazing fire bender she could still do the basics and making her hand warm was pretty basic. 

When Katara arrived home it was about seven o’clock.

“Hey sweetie how was your day?” Katara asked her husband.

“Eventful.” Answered Aang.

“Well where’s Kya?” Katara was curious because usually her daughter was practicing her bending at this time.

“In bed she wasn’t feeling great.”

“Is she sick?” Katara worried.

“No, I don’t think she’s asleep if you want to go check on her.” Aang told Katara.

“Really though what happened today?” Katara wanted to know.

“Kya got her period. I called Zuko and he brought Izumi over and she talked to Kya about what to do but I think she would prefer to talk to you.” Aang told his wife.

Katara went into Kya’s room to check on her.

“Hey honey your dad told me what happened today. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” Katara felt bad that she wasn’t there for Kya.

“It’s okay mom dad handled it pretty well.” Kya told her mother.

“Well are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?” Katara’s motherly instincts kicked in. 

“I don’t think I need anything and I feel okay except for these awful cramps.” Kya answered her mother’s questions.

“I can help you with that one.” Katara bended water out of her pouch and began to bend it over Kya’s lower abdomen where the pain was. The young girl started to feel better and she fell asleep.

Katara went to her and Aang’s bedroom, to find Aang waiting for her.

“Is she okay?” Aang asked.

“Yup she’s asleep. Kya told me how you handled things today and I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Katara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
